1. Technical Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to lighting systems, components, and methods and more particularly to a method and apparatus for leveling a shade on a light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1–5 are diagrams that illustrate the industry standard device for attaching a shade to a lighting fixture, in this case a lamp. Like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout. With reference to FIGS. 1–5, a base unit 2 of the lamp supports a switch/socket assembly 4 and a harp 8. A light bulb 6 may be inserted and removed from the switch/socket assembly 4 by screwing the base of the light bulb into the socket. A flattened portion at the top of the harp 8 supports a lamp washer 10 and a finial support 12.
The lamp washer 10 is typically crimped to the shaft of the harp 8 at two positions. Prior to crimping, a threaded end of the finial support 12 is inserted through a central hole in the middle of the lamp washer 10. The other end of the finial support 12 is flattened and keyed to engage the shaft of the harp 8. Consequently, when the lamp washer is crimped to the shaft of the harp 8, the threaded end of the finial support 12 is positioned perpendicularly to the shaft of the harp 8. The lamp washer 10 and the finial support 12 are rigidly connected. That is, a force applied to the finial support 12 causes the lamp washer 10 to move and vice versa. Additionally, the keyed end of the finial support 12 allows one to screw and unscrew a finial 14 (see FIG. 4) from the finial support 12 without causing the finial support 12 to rotate.
FIG. 3 illustrates a top, front, and side view of the harp 8, the lamp washer 10, and the finial support 12. The dotted lines in FIGS. 2 and 3 indicate that the lamp washer 10, and in turn the finial support 12, may rotate around the shaft of the harp 8 if enough rotational force is applied.
A rotational force is typically applied when there is a shade 16 attached to the lamp fixture by a finial 14, as shown in FIG. 4. Objects, pets, or people may physically contact the shade 16, thereby causing the shade 16, the finial 14, the finial support 12, and the lamp washer 10 to rotate around the axis of the harp 8, as illustrated in FIG. 5. Of course, if force is applied to the shade 16 in a direction parallel to the axis of the harp 8, rotation is prevented because the lamp washer 10 may only rotate in directions perpendicular to the harp axis. Thus, in these situations, the entire lamp tends to move.
Neither situation outlined above is desirable. In the first case, the shade 16 may stop in a position that is too close, or even touching, a hot light bulb 6. This is frequently the cause of many fires. In the second case, the shade 16, the harp 8, or the entire lamp may be damaged if the force applied to the shade is sufficient to overturn the lamp.
Furthermore, the more the shade 16 is jostled over time, the looser the connection between the lamp washer 10 and the harp 8 becomes. This is due to the fact that metal at the crimped portion of the lamp washer 10 is in direct contact with the harp 8. Thus, the metal will start to wear down with each rotation of the lamp washer 10, making the overall connection less stable.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other disadvantages of the conventional art.